


An oath of Truth Outtakes

by SeraNeko_chan



Series: AOoT [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lots of unexpected pairings, Multi, Sequelish, The Author is rambling, and horribly busy, but gets inspiration at strange times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraNeko_chan/pseuds/SeraNeko_chan
Summary: The continuation of An Oath of Truth. These outtakes won't be in chronological order, just whatever tickles my fancy at the time





	1. An Oath of Truth Outtakes: 1&2

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got back to writing after my muse decided to take a two month long vacation. If you want me to explore things I mentioned in AOoT but never expanded upon, please let me know. Knowing what people want to read helps me write.
> 
> This first outtake is for the reviewer that questioned my decision to have Cedric transfigure moose for his First Task.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a review on your way out!

**Cedric and the moose**

"Say, Cedric, where did you encounter those huge deer?" Ron asked curiously.

They had gotten together to discuss the First Task. The others were equally interested; the animals Cedric had transfigured had looked like overgrown deer, with strange looking antlers. None of them had recognized the beasts, not even Hermione, who had travelled a lot with her parents and devoured books about any and all subjects.

"Oh, those. They are called moose. They are very common in Canada. I saw them when I went there with my parents the summer before last. Apparently they can cause quite a disturbance. Our guide told us that for muggles having a moose in your drive way is a legitimate reason not to go outside until the moose is gone. I figured they would make a better distraction since they are larger than deer," Cedric explained.

Hermione looked like she was torn between wanting to run off to the library and writing her parents to plan her own trip to Canada.

Viktor nodded thoughtfully. "We have them too, in Scandinavia. They are called elk, and the antlers are sometimes used for wands. Mostly handles, but a few students at Durmstrang have full elk wands. It's very prestigious among Russian wizards and witches to have harvested the antlers for their own wand."

Hermione looked scandalized at what she considered an out-dated and barbaric tradition. However, she held her tongue and didn't just ramble on about her opinions, like she would have done before this year. Instead, she ordered her thoughts and calmly asked Viktor to elaborate.

Harry listened attentively. He had never heard about wands not made of wood. Ollivander had been amazed by Fleur's core, and he recalled that the old wandmaker usually worked with three wand cores. The man would probably be even more fascinated by such an unorthodox wand.

"Do those wands work as well as ours? I've always read that wood is the optimal conductor for magic," Hermione asked.

"That's actually a pretty modern view on magic and magic conductors. In the old days, during the reign of the Egyptian Pharaohs and the Greek philosophers no focuses of any sort were used. They harnessed their inner wandless magic for daily use and if they needed to tackle more complex or powerful spells, they used intricate rune arrays," Fleur began to explain.

"Only when the Roman Empire began to grow, did wizards and witches discover that certain materials could conduct and amplify our magic. Back then they used mostly rings and bracelets made of precious stones and metal. Wands and staffs became common from the early Middle Ages onwards. So Merlin is almost always portrayed with a staff of Oak, though there are indications that he might not have used a focus at all."

Hermione looked at Fleur with stars in her eyes. She had clearly discovered her new hero.

Fleur took in their shocked expressions with a raised eyebrow and shrugged. "I happen to like History. Being a Veela doesn't make me a vapid blonde bitch."

They quickly apologized, not wanting to enrage the Veela. She might not be able to do a full transformation, but her fire spells were far more powerful than they should be by all rights and purposes.

* * *

**Come seek us where our voices sound**

After Hagrid had given away the vital clue about the Second Task, research could begin in earnest. At least once the holiday festivities were over. A simple charm translated the screeching into something more bearable and they easily solved the puzzle with their newfound knowledge on merfolk. Once again, the biggest problem was dividing the possible solutions they could come up with.

Most magic that involved breathing underwater, especially for extended periods of time, was beyond Harry's level and reserves. Very little had been written about using Runes to breathe underwater and while he could start experimenting, there was no way he would have something workable and save in under two months.

Luckily Neville had gillyweed in his greenhouses at home and could easily ask his grandmother to send some over. That still left the other three though. The most obvious solution was the Bubble-Head charm, which all three seventeen-year-olds could preform.

Viktor had also begun with his animagus transformation this summer. He could by now transform his head into the head of a shark. Harry thought that with some help from Sirius and Remus a full transformation would be within easy reach for the Bulgarian. Unfortunately, an aquatic animagus was a rarity and thus it would be pointless for the other two champions to waste their time with trying to master their animagus form.

Fleur wasn't very keen on spending an hour in ice-cold water. Veelas were Fire Creatures. Being in so much water would severely cripple her and limit her magic. It was entirely possible that she might not even make it to the merfolk village if she came across something else on the way there.

Harry refused to put her into danger for a stupid task and stated they would both use gillyweed. It was the least draining option. He also began to draw up sketches for a magical version of a wetsuit — Hermione's idea. That way none of them would get hypothermia from spending that much time in freezing water. Because spending an hour — or more! — underwater in _February_ was not dangerous at all.

* * *

The day of the Second Task had arrived and the group gathered at the Gryffindor table for breakfast as usual. Except Harry immediately noticed Draco was missing. Fleur was also looking around worried. She had hoped to see Bill before the Task began, but he was nowhere to be seen. When Luna failed to show up as well, dread started spreading through the group.

When Viktor arrived, panicked because his best friend hadn't been in his cabin that morning, their suspicions were confirmed. Harsh expressions settled on their faces. This was beyond unacceptable. This was the wilful endangerment of uninvolved people, half of which were underage. Viktor and Fleur started composing letters to their parents, respectively the Minister of Magic of Bulgaria and France. Cedric did the same for his father.

And Harry… Harry felt bold as his fury flooded his veins and sharpened his mind. No one hurt Draco and got away with it. So instead of going to Sev or his dogparents — who would see the farce for themselves soon, — he wrote to Lord Slytherin. Not only about the Second Task, but also his forced entry into the Tournament and the _nesting_ dragons that had been ripped from their familiar habitat and put into direct conflict without their consent — especially since they weren't the mindless beasts believed them to be.

He only just managed to finish the lengthy epistle and shove it at Hedwig with orders to stay until Lord Slytherin read the whole thing before Bagman came to get them with an infuriating spring in his step. His smile melted away when he saw the glares on their faces. Whatever he might have wanted to say was cut off by an icy Fleur. "Lead the way and don't speak, Bagman." She managed to convey every inch of disgust she felt with just the tone of her voice and the flick of her hair.

Sweating, the balding ex-seeker directed them to a tent at the edge of the Lake, where they were allowed to dress appropriately. The wetsuits Harry had made, with input from the other, were simple in design — rather like their muggle counterparts. Visible against the black cloth were the runes for warmth, sowed with golden thread. It had cost a pretty penny, but Sirius had been more than willing to finance the project. He even had proposed Harry adjust the runes a little and sell the pattern to Twilfitt and Tattings. Robes with inbuilt warming charms were very popular, but the charms never lasted long. Harry's design was an ideal solution.

Bagman tried to protest at their indistinctive colours, but glares from all four champions nipped that in the bud. Awkward, he had no choice but to start commenting. It became a boring and uncomfortable Task for the audience. There was nothing to see once the champions had dove into the water. The stands weren't heated and many students got very cold very quickly. Thankfully, the teachers noticed the problem before things got out of hand. Those with beginning hypothermia were sent to Madam Pomphrey and warming charms were cast en masse.

Forty-five minutes after they entered the Lake the champions resurfaced again. Together. Under the astonished watch of the audience, they helped each other bring their hostages on land. Ignoring the Bagman and the judges they walked straight to Madam Pomphrey.

The Mediwitch had been waiting for them and swiftly wrapped them up in thick blankets before giving them all Pepperup Potion to prevent hypothermia. Luna had to be giving a Calming Draught because the enchantments that had put the other champions in an unconscious state hadn't worked properly on her. She had been awake but unable to move and the experience had left her traumatized.

When Madam Pomphrey finally deigned to let the champions go to hear the judging — granted, with a lot of grumbling and wrapping them up in extra blankets — a lot of adults had arrived. Amongst the most notable were the Ministers of Magic of both Bulgaria and France, Lord Slytherin accompanied by Lord Malfoy and Lord Black. All with fierce scowls and crackling magic.

The Minister of Magic of France, Fleur's mother, was chastising Bagman and Crouch in a mix of rabid French and English. Coincidentally she was half Veela and, unlike her daughter, it showed in her anger. Seeing two grown man get scolded like little children would have been amusing, had they not just spent almost an hour in freezing water. The Headmistresses looked like they dearly wanted to join in, while Karkaroff was suspiciously absent.

Severus urged them back inside the tent. No points would be given today while the Tournament was taken a very close look at. First nesting dragons and then the Black Lake. Who knew what they had planned for the Final Task? At least dragon handlers had been nearby to step in if it looked like the teens were about to be flambéed. No one had known what was going on beneath the surface of the Lake. The merfolk weren't exactly the most trustworthy Creatures. They most likely wouldn't have interfered had one of the teens gotten into trouble.

And to say nothing of the conditions the audience had had to wait in! Or the fact that an underage student had been selected and forced to compete, against their and their guardian's wishes. No, it seemed like the Triwizard Tournament had ran its course.

 


	2. Outtakes 3 & 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive! I didn't think this would be such a popular questions, but I went through all your reviews of AOoT and this one came up fairly often. I honestly expected that I had made quite clear who had given Harry the book on Oaths. Guess not! Hope you enjoy the feels of these outtakes!
> 
> This is unbetaed for now
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a review on your way out! I depend on you to know what I need to expand upon and clear out!

**A little book**

"Thanks for giving me this." Harry tried to hand Luna back a thin and innocuous looking book.

She however firmly closed his hands around it. "It's yours. Gifts once given cannot be returned. Besides you might still need it at some point." Her voice had that odd ethereal quality Harry had come to associate with her Seeing things.

"What's that, mate?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione also came closer to peer at the book.

"This book?" Harry smiled fondly at Luna. "Remember when my name came out of the Goblet of Fire? This book prevented me from becoming an outcast and gave me a new family."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "It's a book about Oaths then? When did Luna give it to you?"

"She didn't," Harry answered. "At least not directly. I found in my bag one day and began reading it out of curiosity. When I realised Luna was a Seer, I knew she had to have given it to me. I never really thanked you for it, by the way. So thank you."

Luna smiled back sweetly. "You saved me in return, Harry Potter. No need to thank me."

Hermione huffed. "I'm still not over the cruelty of those Ravenclaws. To think that I might have ended up there."

Ron snorted. "You would have had them into shape within a month, Hermione. Once you'd found your fangs, of course. As if you would stood for bullying."

"How sweet of you Ron, but I fear that I would have been in the same situation as Luna. All alone and mocked for my abilities. Remember my first two months at Hogwarts?" Hermione retorted.

"Well… I do my best to forget those. I didn't exactly behave exemplary either, you know?" He suddenly stood and turned to face Hermione directly. "You know, I never really apologized for laughing at you. Hermione Granger, I genuinely regret my actions and words back in first years. Will you forgive me for bullying you?"

Hermione looked shocked to her core before she fiercely hugged her friend of three and half years. "I do forgive you, Ron! I never expected or needed an apology, but thank you anyways."

* * *

**Ginny's broken mind**

Draco was waiting for Harry to come down to breakfast on Saturday. He was only panicking a little. Tomorrow was Valentine and he wanted to ask Harry on the perfect date. They'd been on a couple — successful — dates so far and had had some private conversations in Uncle Sev's quarters. Such deviation of the rules was unusual, but allowed because of Harry's delicate circumstances.

However, Valentine was special and he wanted the whole day to go perfectly. Draco was a romantic at heart and somewhat of a perfectionist on top. So, he would do everything to make Harry remember this day for years to come. Starting with asking his little love.

It seemed to take ages before Harry finally entered the Great Hall, though Draco rationally knew Harry always came down at the same time. When he finally did, their gazes crossed and Harry's smile lit up his entire face. Draco could feel his own smile splitting face, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Swiftly Draco stood and made his way to the Gryffindor table. He reached Harry just before the smaller boy went to sit down, and took his hand instead. While he reached into the pocket on the inside of his robe, he asked: "Harry, would you honour me with a date tomorrow?" and pulled out a pink rose.

The raven blushed adorably as he said yes and accepted the rose. His friends awed at the scene they made. Then, suddenly, their romantic moment was disturbed by a piercing shriek.

"No! He's mine!"

Draco turned towards the source of the noise and came face to face with the female Weasley. His face turned into a sneer. As much as he'd come know and appreciate her brother, she was a disgrace to her name and family. From what he'd heard, she was already dating boys far older than her. Not just Slytherins referred to her as the future school broom.

"Your memory seems to be failing you, Weasley." He only just kept himself from calling her Weaselette. "So let me refresh it for you. I've been courting Harry since before the Yule Ball. I plan on letting this Courtship evolve into an engagement and bonding, if Harry will have that it."

"I do," Harry whispered softly behind him. Only just loud enough for Draco and Weasley to hear him. Her face turned even redder at his declaration and Draco smirked in victory.

"No! You must have drugged Harry! He would never date a slimy snake! He is going to marry me! Harry doesn't even like boys that way!" she screamed and red-hot fury took a hold off Draco. Thunderclouds gathered above his head and his magic crackled around him as the chit shrieked and shrieked about the unfairness of it, how Harry would most certainly choose her if he was in his right mind, and that Draco must be dosing _her_ Harry with love potions.

However, before Draco's rage could overwhelm him and he cast something he would most certainly regret, a loud smack echoed through the air. Ron was flanking him now and a large red handprint was forming on Weasley's cheek, who looked stunned that her own brother would do such a thing. Ron was heaving and his cheeks and ears were red from anger.

"Shut up, Ginny," he hissed at his sister. "You don't know anything about the situation! Draco makes Harry happy. Sure, he is a snake, but at least he genuinely loves Harry, which is more than I can say of you! Weren't you dating Corner last week? Besides Harry's adopted by the _Head_ of Slytherin, why can't he be Courted by one as well? He wasn't ever going to marry you, simply because you are a girl and Harry is attracted only to boys. He will never look at a girl that way because he's a bearer. Magic would never allow him to waste his gift on a woman. "

Draco was shocked by Ron's defence of him and his Courtship of Harry. They had made nice to please Harry and knew they'd come to appreciate one another, but he hadn't expected the redhead to stand up to his own family for him.

"You don't understand, Ron! Harry and I are meant for each other. And the thing with Michael wasn't serious anyways. I was just practicing for when I become Harry's wife. No way Malfoy actually cares about Harry. He's probably just doing this because Harry can bear his children," the Weaselette whined.

"Are you even listening to what you're saying, Ginny?" the twins asked incredulously. Huh, Draco hadn't noticed them coming closer.

She opened her mouth again, but Draco had had enough of her whiny voice and cut her off with a glare. "Listen up Weasley. I didn't drug Harry into accepting my Courtship. I didn't need to, because we truly love each other. Yes, he is a bearer, but I didn't know that until Ron declared it to the world just now. I would have chosen Harry anyways. Not to mention that there are potions for same sex couples with a child wish," he said with as much derision as possible before deciding she wasn't worth the effort and turning to comfort his little love.

Thankfully the girls had began soothing Harry already and he gently grasped the raven's chin and looked deep in his eyes. "Don't believe her foul lies, Love. She knows nothing about us. I really do love you," he tried to reassure the smaller wizard.

Harry smiled at him, a little watery but genuine nonetheless. "I know. I could feel it." His voice was a little breathless and with a start Draco realized he understood what Harry meant. He felt wonder and sadness and anger and hurt not his own. They must be Harry's!

With a gasp he fell to his knees as the implications hit him. Harry clasped his hands in an effort to centre him and Draco was grateful for the gesture. He was only peripherally aware of the on-going argument between the Weasley siblings, as Severus suddenly appeared to guide them outside of the Great Hall.

This…It should be impossible. They were so rare, for two to occur in the same century… And Harry and he were still underage. This was beyond a miracle, it was…Draco had no words. It was all he could do to clasp Harry's hand walk towards Sev's chambers. He had a feeling their lives had just been turned upside down and nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist a little cliffy, though I think it's fairly obvious what has happend here. Don't worry, I will pick this up again in my next update... Whenever that may be, because I'm horribly busy. Theory classes are mostly over, but now the practicals have started and that means having to work when I get home at 6 -7pm and need to get up at 6am :(


End file.
